The Undead Basterd & His Maker
by losingmymind3696
Summary: Eric Northman finds Donny Donowitz close to death, so Eric decides to turn him into a Vampire. Flashes of their new life together & what happens to Donny after being a Vampire. Just for fun. One Shot OneShot No Slash intended.


**A/N:** So I got this idea and its just basically a one shot. Small parts or flashes, I guess, of the relationship that develops between Eric and Donny aka the Bear Jew. I wrote it for fun and entertainment purposes only. I know the dialogue and characters aren't exactly realistic (_Based on True Blood & Inglourious Basterds_) but I just thought it would cool to write.

So let me know what you think of it please!

* * *

Eric Northman stood far away as he watched the flames engulf the entire theater. He heard the screams and yelling from the helpless people inside. He knew a human would ran towards the building to try to save a few lives but he wasn't a human, he hadn't been a human in almost a 1,000 years. Their cries for help didn't bother him in any way. He sat on the ground and waited for the blames to slowly die down. Once they did he knew he could go find a few bodies still filled with blood and he could drink from them.

The smoke finally seemed to take over the sky. Eric stood up and slowly walked to the burned rubbish that remained. He walked through, kicking over the burned remains of the building and chairs of the theater. Eric spotted two bodies, he picked one up and saw the person was already dead. He couldn't drink from him. He looked at the other one and heard a soft noise. It sounded like a groan. He leaned close to the body and could feel the breath from the almost dead man against his face. Eric grabbed him and pulled him away from the fire. The man seemed to be in a daze.

Eric stared at the body and took in how big the man was. He was larger than the other men he was used to seeing in France. The eyes of the man slowly began to open. Eric waited for him to realize what was going on around him. "What...who..." He mumbled seeming to still be in a daze. Eric felt his fangs come out. He wanted to lean down and sink his teeth in already but Eric knew this man wasn't just a meal, there was something different about him.

"Wake up, boy." Eric said softly to him. He knew his fangs were showing and it might scare him but he didn't care.

He opened his eyes fully now. He stared at Eric's teeth as fear instantly took over his face. He sat himself up slowly and tried to push himself away but he was too weak. "What do you want from me?" He asked angrily.

Eric felt amused. How could this man be so angry with him when he was slowly dying? Didn't he care about how close he was to death? Eric felt a smirk cross his face. "I was going to drink you." He told him. "But theres something about you..." Eric told him. "Do you want to die now?" He asked.

"Does anyone ever?" He replied sarcastically to him.

Eric nodded in agreement. "I'll take that as your answer." Eric said as he pressed his fangs into the mans throat and drained him of all his blood.

* * *

It was two days later that the unknown man crawled out of the dirt. Eric watched him as he felt proud of himself. He stood up next to Eric, while this new vampire was tall Eric was still taller by a few inches. "Are you ready for your new life?" Eric asked him. He stared at him with a confused look. "I'm Eric." Eric told him holding out a hand. He needed to at least introduce himself formally before showing this man the ways he would now exist.

"I'm Sergeant Donny Donowitz." He said taking Erics hand not knowing what else to do. "I'm part of the Basterds, with Also Raine." He added hoping Eric would know how to help him. Donny tried to push the image of Eric biting his neck out of his mind. Surely that wasn't real. If it had been real, well, Donny would be dead now. He wasn't.

"Well that's all over now." Eric said to him. "I'm going to show you how to live, how to really live." Eric told him leaning closer to him. "Trust me, everything will be so much better now."

"What?" Donny said taking a step away from him. "No, I'm goin' back home, to America." Donny argued.

"You won't be going anywhere." Eric said to him. "I'm your maker, thats rule number one." Eric placed his hand on Donny's shoulder.

"Alright..." Donny said not knowing what else he could say. He knew he had to try to get away from him but right now wasn't the moment. "Do you have food? I'm starvin'. I feel like I haven't ate in weeks." Donny explained. A smirk appeared on Eric's face. "Are you okay?" Donny asked.

"This is only the beginning." Eric said to him softly.

* * *

Donny stood perfectly still outside the house. He felt his whole body shaking with anger and rage. He'd never been so angry before. He saw the light switch off in the window. "He's in there." Donny said softly to his maker. "I can smell him." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Are you going to drink him or did we travel all the to America for no reason?" Eric asked looking at Donny. Eric never intended on coming to America. He was happy in Europe, moving between the different countries but Donny insisting on coming. Eric obliged him because Donny had turned into a completely faithful Progeny with in the last year.

"What if he doesn't invite me in?" Donny asked as he felt himself become nervous. He hated being nervous. Eric stared at him blankly. "I'll glamor him." Donny said before Eric had to tell him what do to. "Alright, lets go." Donny said walking quickly to the porch of the house. Donny knocked on the door. He heard foot steps come from inside. Donny could hear them coming closer to the door. He felt himself become excited knowing what he was about to do.

The door opened then. The man standing there froze in the middle of opening the door. Donny felt a smirk go across his face as he saw the swastika engraved in his forehead. "You can't do anything to me." He told him quickly but there was still fear in his voice.

"I just want to talk. We can talk, can't we?" Donny asked as politely as possible. Hans Landa stood staring in silence still. "I died because of you, I think its nice that you at least invite me in." Donny said to him feeling his mind empty as he held Landa's gaze. "Just ask me and my friend to come inside." He leaned forward and his voice was so soft it could barely be heard. Glamoring was Donny's favorite part of being a Vampire. He had always scared people and he had already killed many men, but being able to control peoples minds was something completely different to him.

"Come in, Sergeant Donowitz and his friend." Landa said opening the door fully and stepping away. Donny and Eric stepped in the house. Once inside Donny wasted no time. He grabbed Landa so quickly, Landa had no time to react to the attack.

Donny dropped the German mans body to the floor. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. He felt his fangs retract back to their normal place. He licked his lips as he tasted the blood on them. "He tasted better than expected." Donny said. He turned to Eric. "Do you want to finish him off?" He asked. Eric smiled and his fangs were showing. He leaned down and sucked the rest of the blood from Landa's body, soon he was dead. Eric stood next to Donny.

* * *

Donny and Eric sat at the bar. They both had beer bottles in front of them but neither of them were drinking the liquid. They showed up here in hopes of attracting some females they could feed from and then glamor into forgetting. They heard the bar door open again. Donny turned to see who had walked in. He saw the face and instantly turned back to Eric. Eric knew something had just affected Donny.

"What is it?" Eric asked him lowly so no one could hear.

"I know that guy." Donny answered motioning to the guy who just walked in the door.

Eric turned and spotted the man Donny was talking about. "He doesn't look like a threat." Eric said to his progeny. "He thinks your dead?" Eric asked and Donny nodded. "Whats his name?" Eric asked.

"I don't want you doing anything to him." Donny said to his maker. Eric stared at him blankly. Donny let out a sigh. He knew he had trust Eric, whatever he decided to do. "Its Utivich, Smithson Utivich." He answered.

Eric smirked. "You Americans pick the strangest names." He said before standing. Eric walked over to the Little Man. He said something to him and Utivich looked around the bar. His eyes landed on Donny. He stared at him for a few moments but Eric kept saying something to him. Then Utivich stood up and walked back out the bar. Eric looked at Donny and motioned for him to follow him out of the bar. Eric walked out and Utivich was stand against a car. Eric walked over to him and Donny stayed by Eric's side. Utivich had a blank look on his face, Eric had glamored him. "So, this is a bad situation to be in." Eric said looking at Donny. "What was rule number two?" Eric asked Donny.

"Theres no right or wrong." Donny answered thinking of the rules Eric had listed three years earlier. "Only survival."

"So?" Eric said raising an eyebrow at him. "This is how we solve this problem." Eric told him. Eric quickly grabbed Utivich and brought his mouth over his neck. He sucked violently but Utivich had no reaction. He was still glamored. Eric pulled away and dropped his body to the floor. "All done." Eric told him simply. Donny stared in shock but he knew it had to be done. He had accepted his fate when Eric told him he would be immortal.

Donny knew there was no more right, only wrong now.

* * *

Eric looked around at the all the bodies. All of them had been drained completely of their blood, not one was left alive. Eric smiled to himself. He looked at Donny who stood across from him. Eric took large steps towards him. Donny knelt in front of him. Eric looked down at him. "I think its time." He told him.

"Time for what?" Donny asked unsure, looking up at him.

"Time for you to be released." Eric told him simply. "You have learned every thing I have to teach you. Only you can learn on your own now." He informed him.

Donny nodded his head slowly.

* * *

Donny stuck his thumb out on the side of the road when he saw a car approaching. It began to slow down once it got closer to Donny. It finally pulled over to the side of the road. The driver rolled down the window. "Can I help ya?" He asked. Donny felt something in his mind go off. He knew that voice better than Eric's voice.

"Lieutenant?" He asked suddenly. The car door opened and Aldo Raine stepped out of the car.

"Donowitz?" He said confused staring at the former Bear Jew. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked. "I thought you died." Aldo said looking him up and down.

"I did...I mean...I almost did." Donny said quickly. "Um, I went looking for you." Donny lied unsure what else to say.

"Well, get in the fucking car." Aldo said before he got back in the drivers side. Donny did as his former Lieutenant ordered him.

Aldo stopped his car in front of a house. They both got out and walked to the front door. Aldo opened the door and stepped in. Donny stayed standing, knowing he couldn't get in even if he tried. Aldo turned to him. "Whats wrong with ya?" Aldo asked. "Get in." He said. Donny felt the invisible force break down and he was able to enter the house now. Aldo offered him something to drink but Donny declined. They then went into the living room. "I can't believe its really you." Aldo said as he took a drink for the whiskey he poured himself.

"Yeah, its crazy." Donny said shaking his head.

"Its weird though...cause I talked to Utivich about a year ago and he mentioned seeing you one time but he said he got so drunk he probably imagined the whole thing." Aldo said. Donny thought of when Eric drank his blood. He must not have died then. Something was wrong, Eric had drank enough of his blood so he wouldn't survive. Eric never made the mistake of thinking someone was dead. Eric never made any mistakes. "But anyway, how has everything been with you?" Aldo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good, I guess." Donny shrugged knowing what he had to do now. "But when I died I realized something, theres no such thing as right and wrong. Theres only survival." Donny said feeling his fangs come out his teeth now. "I would love to show you what I mean." Donny said suddenly launching forward and sinking his teeth into the neck of his Lieutenant. Donny sucked until there was no more blood. He looked down and knew what he had to do now.

It was two days later that Donny watched his Lieutenant wake up. "Are you ready for your new life?" Donny asked him with a smirk on his face. He felt his fangs sticking out. Aldo looked at him confused. "It was weird. Right after I killed you Utivich showed up at your house." Donny said shaking his head. "Turns out you were mistaken. Utivich never got drunk." Donny told him as he slammed the shoulder of the Little Man standing next to him. "Turns out, he died too. But someone decided to give him a new purpose." Utivich smirked and his fangs showed from inside his mouth. "It going to be just like before." Donny bent down to the Lieutenant. "Well except one difference, you're going to answer to me now." He shrugged with the same smirk still on his.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a harder time picking the exact ending. I had three different ideas but I think this one was the most ironic and the most fun. This was written just for fun, not to be taken serious. But tell me what you thought still!

Seriously.

It takes about 15 seconds to do!


End file.
